dancing with a mad scientist
by crys for the white wings
Summary: Rude falls in love with a girl, what Reno to. Also what is the relationship between the mad scientist Hojo and this girl that Rude loves, you will just have to read.
1. Chapter 1

"I would like to know who you like Syno," tseng stared at Syno and started to come closer to her. She took one step back when he would take one step foreward. "Syno why I see you staring staring at me during the turk brefing at lunch all the time?"

"It is because that you stand by RRRRR.." She started, She could not tell Tseng that she was in love with Rude. Never, never, never! Never to know because of the fact that the one that knows that she loved Rude was her greatest Friend and room mate Page and she didn't even know the hole story.

"Do you meen Reno? You could of told me that you liked him and I would of been fine with that. By the way I have to go make sure that Rufus is taken care of at the abandon military base over by the once working mako factory. See you later."Tseng stared to walk away.

"I don't think that your on the right track about who I like. Me and Reno are just good freinds and are not atracted to each other, Okay?" She was realy scared that he would really get into trying to find out who she liked alot. He never meens to hurt people but he does.

"i know but I see now that you have left me with that feeling of ditermination," he rubbed his dott. "If you think about telling me thoughs fellings tell me, Okay?"

"Yes Tseng. Dont you have a boss to take care of," Syno Questioned.

"Shit! got to run and sorry bout the cussing," He ran off.

"That man needs to learn to be on time." she stared into the abise of fogg. She turned and found that she was being watched by the misterius figgure in the shaddows and saw the shine of a head. Could it be Rude? No, why would he watching her from the shaddows, or even be watching her. She cleared her mind of that thought and called to the person."Hey ass want to watch with some binoculers so you can see better?"

Some one tapped her on the shoulder."just a minute youngster you can't be cussing on the premasis," she turned to see a white suit then looked slightly upward to see Rufus."oh it is you Syno why aren't you teaching your students?"

"You should know you are the one who aloud my class to take afeild trip to the Macoreactore."She raised a brow. Had he forgotten so quikly?

"I meant to say why weren't you sapost to be at the Macoreactore with them?" Rufus was surprised that she wasn't with her class Syno had always talked about Macoreactore this and Macoreactore that, Rufus and the Turks thought that she would work their if she could.

"No Mrs. Nakato and her students went with them and Mrs. Nakato had never been to the Macoreactore not even when she was a student here at Shinra. The two Clases only needed one teacher to shaperone sense her class is only ten and mine is thirteen so I let her go."

"That was so kind of you. I will allow you to take the rest of the day off with pay." he gave her a sliy little grin and walked away.

She ran as fast as she could twards were the figure had been. When she reached the corner she looked around and the ass wasn't there. "damn!" she cursed her self. She spent the time she had to see who it was with little Rufus. For god sake she changed his daipers. She hit the wall and put a hole in it. "Opps!" She jumped upon the building and sat at the wall and looked down She noticed an object on the floor. "What in hell?"

She hopped down and picked up the object. It was the Shinra school photo from when she was in the Shinra school. She noticed that all the faces were crossed out except for two. One was a girl that she noticed automaticly, it was her. The other was a boy who was bold and was wearing sun glasses, Rude. She noticed that he was staring at her in the picture. "Why was he looking at me?"

"looking?" She tourned to see Rude he was in his little suit. He stared at her. He had this look on his face, a look that made Syno blush. "I was looking for a picture that I droped not to long ago. Have you seen it?"

He was the one that was looking at her. _He was the pervert, oh my gosh. _"This one,"she handed him the Shinra class photo. His face sparked.

"Yes it is thank you,"He sarted to blush. He knew that she saw that he crossed out all thoughs other faces even Reno. "Do you know?"

There was an awkward silence. "You want to eat lunch? I'll buy." She stared at him.She hoped that he would say yes, it would break her heart. She just hoped that he would.

" I can't ." As it instantly replayed in her head, she died inside. "don't take it that way. I can't today but tomarrow I can."

"Rude I have liked you ever sense we were in school." She need that off her cest so badly.

"Me too Syno, me too. Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure why not."

They turned down a hall and went up some stairs. Rude and her stoped at a door she stared at the door number "207 bunkery". Why did he take her to a bunkery? He opened the door and they walked in. There was a picture of Rude and she thought his mother and father. "it is my grandmother and grandfather. They were verry young when they had my mother."

"You look like you grandfather... alot." She exclaimed.

"Thanks. Although that is not why we are here...,"he stoped for a breif moment. "Come along. I need to show you some thing. Two weeks ago we found this girl that was beating up people for money and she keeps saying that she needs money to go see this girl Hadden Sarahara."

"Could you say that name again?" She was suepised to hear her real name. Was it some one who knew her in the past?

"The name was Hadden Sarahara. We pulled a file on this hadden person and it seems the closest to her was you." he stared at her.

"Hadden was my cusin. Her and I were in the same orfanage as children. I left when she still had two more mounths to go. I never saw hadden again and i wish that i could." He could never know that she was the unmistakable Hadden Sarahara even if they were to get married.( if they even got that close)

" I know Syno i was thier when Reno's family adopted you. Dont worry i woun't tell, Hadden." she gasped. He began to speek and stoped him self. he started to walk faster and so did she. "They are going to put her in prison sense she is old anuf for it now and she will most likely to die in the week after she got thier."

"Then lets hurry and show these bastards who their messing with!" they ran as fast as they can and reached the entry way to the dunjin. Syno peeped in and saw a woman with geen hair, she had looked straght at the door when syno looked. "i think she saw me. I know her so we have to get her out."

"but how can we, she is guarded by half of the Shinra? " he replied.

"Reno is one of the guards right?"

"yeah."

"Then I have an idea. Follow me." Hadden ran to the entrance and called to Reno. He was in his untitied uniform as usual and his hair was in the normal hairtie that passed his shoulders."Reno I need a word with you."

"What are you doing here. Your not even saposte to know about this place." He pushed them to the wall so the others would think he was ta;king to himself. He glanced back and waved at the woman with long brown wavy hair who seemed to have a crush on him. Then he glanced back at Syno and Rude, "Who's the short chick we're saposiblly to kill?"

"You meen you haven't recondized that she's the girl who stole your heart... Your secrete madden." Syno gave him her famouse smirk and her and Rude back through the long windding halls and back through bunkery 207. She stoped once to look at his grandparents picture once more. "He deserves a life like that ,and not like the one I would give him."

"So I was complitly wronge on who you liked... oh well." Syno turned to see Tseng holding the school picture that belonged to Rude. "Just give me my chance to see that I am not complitly regected." He moved in closer and closer. He set her in a trance and set her on the bed, he leaned towards her face and kissed her long and hard. Last thing she saw before she past out was the door opening and Rude staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Syno danced with her dearest freind Daimein, a lovely girl with a nasty aditude, and her new brother Reno a show-offy boy that says stupid things...alot."Hadden may I have a word with you... Please."

"Sure why not." Syno replied. They walked down the stairs and out side. Daimein pushed her self to the wall and sighed. "Daimien whats wronge ... Is it an other boy messing with you again... do i have to hurt some one ... again?"

"If I would stop the hurting in side." She slipped down even further. "I like Reno and I don't know what to do any more." Syno looked at her dearest freind and started to laugh. "Stop laughing it's not funny, I mean it!"

"If you only knew what I know now you wouldn't be crying so badly," Syno started to laugh even harder. Then she stoped when she noticed that Daimien was getting verry mad at her. she moved further away from Daimien as she came closer to Syno.

"Tell me what you know right know or you are going to hurt. I mean it,"she got her I-am-going-to-hurt-you look that could horrify any one seeing it. Syno was about to run for Daimien and stop her before she did anything that would any one, when Page their freind walked out side and interuped the almost climactic battle you would ever had seen.

"You guys know that you won qween and princess," Page looked confused when she saw Daimien and Syno about to go at it. She shrugged her shoulders and told them to follow her. Daimien kept giving Syno mean glairs on the way back to the dance. They walked up the stairs to the stage and sense Page won dutchise she got to make a speach about Daimien and Syno. "I have known these gals sense I came to this ransidd orfanage. Just kiddin', realy and not about knowing these chicks. They probably are not in the mood to do this right now because if you didn't hear the ruccous they were havin' a dude fight. Now help me in introducin' our princess and qween, Daimien and Hadden."

"Hello chicks and dicks. If you don't know me the time to know me is now, name is Hadden Sarahara. I and my brother are king and qween but I know who my brother would rather be dancing with. Take this as me stepping down. The new qween is Daimien Takki," Helena walked off stage.

"Hey dudes and dudets. I would like to call up Hadden Sarahara back to the stage. She really is a nice person and people need to know that. Thats why I would like to anounce that this years Princess by taking her self from the qween tittle, Hadden Sarahara. I hope you have fun," Daimien clapped and Page pulled Syno up the stairs.

"Thank you Daimein. Well you know that the qween is sepost to anounce this years prince and king, but sense we did a little switching and our new qween does not know who is king or prince and I do. I guess I will anounce this years king and prince. For this years prince we known this boy for years and yet he has only told us his alfabete code, introducing RK. Also for this years king, a guy we've only known him for a total of two years. Please give a worm welcome to Reno," Helena clapped as Reno and RK made their way to the stage.

Page began to speak," Everyone it's time for the king and qween, prince and princess dance!"

"May we have this dance," Reno and the kid RK asked as they held out their hands. Daimien and Syno grabbed their partners hands and went to the dance floor. As they began to dance RK started to sweat and shake," hadden i want you to live with me ."

As he spoke he grew and became the guy she had fallen in love with twelve years later, Rude. When she awoke she realized that she was in Tsaine's arms and Rude standing over them with 'shock' written all over his face. She didn't remember what had happend all she knew was that she somehow was in Tsaine's arms. She spoke, "what happend?"


End file.
